The Fun Of Secrecy
by yjitb
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for awhile and have decided to keep their relationship a secret. The only down side is having to keep it a secret with how nosy everyone can be. T for suggestive themes and nudity. All credit for image goes to Liz-050.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is a story that I am on this fence on writing. I am debating whether or not I should make this story long or if I should just make the prologue and the first chapter, If I see a decent amount of people reading, following and such, then I definitely keep going. That or I just keep getting bored that I just want to write.

The first chapter is probably a K or a K+, but it's going to be rated T for some suggestive themes in the next chapter.

Prologue

Lucy had been dreading this day for a while. She wanted to confess to Natsu and had been wimping out for the past month. She had so many perfect opportunities. She could have told him when she and him were on a job just the two of them and Happy. She had told herself that she couldn't do it with the chance of Happy over hearing and then she is rejected. That stupid cat would never let her live that down. She had another chance when Happy was sick so it was just the two of them. She told herself that she couldn't risk jeopardizing the mission by causing any awkwardness.

Today was the day the though. She was at Natsu's house outside his door trying to gain the courage to knock on the door for Natsu. She knew that Happy was at the guild hall trying to make progress with Carla, so she knew that it would just be the two of them. They weren't on a mission so she couldn't cause him to lose focus on something that would cause her to lose out on her rent money for next month. She couldn't think of anything to stop herself, causing her to be a little depressed.

She mustered up enough courage and knocked on the door. She heard some rustling coming from the inside of the house and the house and watched as the door opened revealing the rose haired dragon slayer. He was wearing his normal outfit but didn't have his shoes on yet.

He looked at Lucy and said, "Oh hey Lucy, you caught me just in time. I was about to go get my shoes on and go on to the guild. What are you doing out here in the woods?"

"I was wandering if I could come in side," she asked.

The salamander stepped out of the way and ushered her into his little house. "So what are you doing out here," he asked for the second time as he closed the door behind his teammate.

She nervously stood in front of the salamander in the living room of his house thinking, _The faster you get this over with, the faster you can finally get this weight off your shoulders._ "I wanted to tell you something in private."

"Okay, what is it? You can trust me."

She looked at the ground took about five seconds to gain enough courage and quietly said, "I... like... you."

She quickly looked up and to see his face. She saw him smile and say, "Well I don't know why that is such a secret. I like you too, we are best friends."

She became furious at how the fire mage could be so dense that he couldn't understand this. She started to feel tears accumulate in the corner of her eyes and she yelled, "That's not what I meant you idiot! I mean that I like you in the way that boyfriends and girlfriends do! I want to date you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold hands with you, I love you Natsu!" The tears began to flow from her eyes. She knew that this was getting out of hand so she headed for the door and said, "I should just leave."

Natsu had never thought of her in that way before. So he began to day dream of him and her holding hands, going on dates and kissing. He began to kinda like those ideas. Before she could reach the door he grabbed her wrist and said, "I had never thought of you as more than just my best friend. But after you said you want to kiss me and hold hands I began to think of kissing you and holding your hand, and I really liked the idea of doing that with you. I love you too, but I'm going to have to take this slowly to acclimate to this... whole thing."

Before she could say anything, he closed the distance between than and kissed for what would be the first time with many more to come. This will also be the first step into unfamiliar territory for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 1: How Far We've Come

Chapter 1:

How Far We've Come

* * *

><p>Natsu lied in bed holding his girlfriend Lucy. They had been dating for about 5 months now and had been living together for the past 2. They had been dating for about 3 months when they both agreed that moving in would be the best idea. Natsu was at her house all the time anyway, so why not, and this way she had another income to help pay for rent. They decided to live in her house since she lived closest to the guild and Natsu's house was too small for the two of them and Happy. Natsu and Lucy agreed that they will move into that house once they make it bigger to live in. So now Happy and Natsu lived with Lucy with Natsu sharing a bed with Lucy and Happy getting the hammock downstairs.<p>

Happy was still the only one in the guild that knew of their relationship. Him and technically Loke. He only knew because Natsu was angered when Loke began to flirt with Lucy after she summoned the lion for help. Lucy wanted to keep their relationship secret so that no one would would bother them or judge them for moving in together after only dating less than half a year. It was difficult to keep secret especially with Happy knowing. Lucy had to threaten him that she would tear out his his lungs and make them into a new purse for her to wear around town if he even thought about telling a single soul.

Lucy woke up from her sleep and lied in bed trying to think of a reason to get out of bed this morning. It felt good to have Natsu's arm wrapped her torso.

She slowly got out of bed and heard a bunch of groaning coming from the man lying in her bed. Lucy grabbed the large T-shirt from off the floor and put it on her nude body. She went to the kitchen and began to start cooking breakfast. The dragon slayer began to stir more in bed as the smell of bacon began to fill the air. He slowly awoke and propped himself up on the bed with his elbows and began to stare at the celestial wizard in his large T-shirt.

She heard the dragon slayer awake and said, "Glad to know you're not going to sleep in all day. You should probably get around so we can get to the guild and find a good job so we can pay rent."

He smiled and said, "Instead, why don't you bring that plate of bacon over here, we eat, then we go back to sleep."

She turned to look at her boyfriend and said, "We can't because we need to find enough money so we can pay rent and avoid an eviction and keep living here." She went back to cooking breakfast for the morning.

Natsu slowly rose from the bed wearing nothing but the air in the room. He walked behind the blonde celestial wizard and wrapped his arms around her torso, he then began to kiss his girlfriends neck.

She began to moan a little and said, "You should put some clothes on. It's 8:00 a.m. and Happy might come in here for breakfast and here you are naked."

He laughed and said, "I think Happy learned a lesson from the last time he came in here uninvited while the door was shut."

Lucy turned around and began to make out with her boyfriend. She then pulled away from him and said, "You really should get around though, we need to get to the guild early so we can get the good jobs." Natsu unwrapped his arms from his blonde girlfriend. He started to walk over to the bathroom to get around and Lucy said, "Can you go wake up Happy before you get in the shower?"

The dragon slayer moaned and said, "Fine." He went next to the bed and grabbed a discarded pair of underwear and quickly put them on so the blue exceed wasn't scarred again from seeing his best friend in the buff... again. Natsu opened the door from the upstairs room and walked over to the balcony. He leaned over and said, "Happy, breakfast!" The dragon slayer went back into the room and looked at the blonde and said, "Done. I'm going to go get in the shower." The fire mage then went over to the dresser near the bed and grabbed a change of clothes. He then went into the bathroom, locked the door and got in the shower.

Happy went upstairs to find Lucy cooking breakfast wearing one of Natsu's large T-shirts. He saw a plate of bacon on the counter and couldn't resist a little jab at the celestial wizard. The exceed stood next to the blonde and said, "I don't think you should be eating bacon. You should probably go on a diet instead."

"Shut up you stupid cat," Lucy yelled angrily to Happy. She then through the spatula she was holding at Happy, who easily dodged it.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy walked over to the request board to find a job that offered a good amount of money, but wouldn't take too long to complete. Lucy spotted a pretty easy one and pulled off the board. She tapped Natsu on the shoulder and said, "How about this one. 500,000 jewel for going to a gala at a fancy hotel. We just have to do basic undercover work to protect an expensive lacrima." She then got an idea and whispered into the dragon slayer ear and said, "Maybe we could leave Happy with Wendy and Carla and stay at this hotel. We could make a weekend out of this."<p>

Before she could register it, Natsu had grabbed the flyer from Lucy's hand and was at the counter with Mirajane saying, "Me and Lucy would like to take this one!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand to the hotel trying to get to it before the sun went down. They arrived at the hotel at about 9:00 pm. They walked over to the front desk and Lucy said to the manager, "We're here from Fairy Tail. We came for the job."<p>

The manager looked confused and said, "The gala isn't till Sunday, why are you here so early? It's only Friday."

"We decided to stay here for the weekend to relax at the hotel," replied the blonde celestial wizard.

The manager then started to write in his book and asked, "Will you two be sharing a room?" The both shook their head yes and the manger went back to writing. "You'll be staying Friday through Sunday correct," the manager asked. The couple shook their heads yes in agreement. He then said, "That will be 60,000 jewel."

Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "That better be total," she said.

The manager then said, "It is. Count yourself lucky, it's normally double that but we're giving you a 50 percent discount since you're doing security for the gala."

Lucy then handed the man the 60,000 jewel and took the key to their room. When they arrived at their room they were surprised at how big and luxurious it was. The bed looked like it was made of the wool of Aries. The room had it's own living room with a kitchen the had a refrigerator filled with what looked to be the most expensive drinks and snacks ever made. Natsu immediately ran to the fridge, but Lucy grabbed his collar and said, "Don't you dare take a thing from that fridge. I am paying for this weekend and I am not going bankrupt because you cleared out this fridge."

Natsu's head went down and depression and said, "Fine."

Lucy then grabbed Natsu's chin and brought his face up to look at her. She brought her lips to his. She pulled away for a second and said, "Maybe I can make it up to you though?" Natsu then wrapped his arms around her torso and continued where they left off. They started to walk over to the bed while making out. They fell on the bed with Natsu on top of Lucy. He put his hand under her shirt, and before he could take it off they heard a knock at the door.

Natsu removed his hand from under the shirt of his girlfriend and walked over to the door. He opened the door and it was flung open with such force that he was sandwiched in between the door and the wall. From behind the door he heard not only the clink of armor, but also the sound of boots walking on hard floor and Natsu knew this meant one thing. Sure enough, once the door closed he saw Gray and Erza inspecting the room. She kept looking around and said, "What a fancy place." Gray shook his head in agreement and Erza said, "We were surprised to hear Mirajane say that you both left for a mission without us again. The four of us haven't been on a mission together for awhile now. That's why Gray and I will be joining the two of you to help with this mission. The best part is we will be able to go to a gala and I can show off my first-class dance moves. Since this room is paid for Natsu and Gray can stay here and I'll go get another for Lucy and I."

Natsu had to think quick to find an excuse to either find away to keep Gray and Erza from separating him and Lucy or find away to get Gray and Erza to head back home. He was able to think of the four ways to save his and Lucy's date weekend. One, he could tell them that he and Lucy are tired of being virgins and both decided to lose their virginity to one another this weekend. It would send them both packing from embarrassment, but the guild would explode once the two of them returned. The second option was just coming out and telling them they have been dating for awhile now and this was their weekend away together. This would again cause Gray and Erza to leave from the embarrassment, but everyone knows what a weekend away at a fancy hotel between a couple means, effectively causing the guild to explode once the to of them returned. The third option, kill the two of them and tell it was a mission gone wrong. No, he couldn't kill his friends. The last option, "You can't stay. Lucy and I are sick and we came here so we couldn't get anyone else sick. It's highly contagious and we don't want to get anyone else sick, so you two should head back to the guild so you guys don't get sick as well. This is so bad that we are nearly empty on our magic power. But don't worry we'll get better."

Gray left the room once Natsu said contagious, but Erza stood in the entryway debating whether or not to stay so she could aid her comrades. She decided to leave and said, "Since I won't be able to be of much use if I don't have my magical power I should head back to the guild with Gray."

Erza turned to leave but looked a little depressed. Lucy stood up from the bed and said, "Don't worry Erza once we get back and we feel better we'll all go on a mission together."

Erza got a smile and said, "Agreed."

Erza finally left and Natsu closed the door behind the S-class wizard. Once the door was closed Natsu ran over to the blond woman standing near the bed a playfully tackled her onto the soft white bed. He then looked at her and said, "Now lets continue where we left off."

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy fell on to the bed out of breath covered in sweat with the covers hiding their bodies. They both laid their for a moment out of breath and panting until Lucy turned over to face Natsu and said, "Maybe we should tell everyone about us. I mean instead of having to create some stupid excuse so we can stay in a hotel room together."<p>

Natsu turned to meet her gaze and said, "Yeah maybe. That way I won't have to crawl under the bed every time all your friends come on over for a surprise visit."

Lucy wandered about how fun it would be that she didn't have to hide their relationship from everyone else. She then said, "I don't know. I mean I kinda like having this secret relationship. It's kinda exhilarating."

"I'll do whatever makes you happy," the salamander replied. He then leaned forward and slowly kissed his girlfriend before the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
